3GPP defines a “Fast Dormancy function” for the purpose of saving the battery of a mobile station UE (see Non-patent Document 1).
According to the “Fast Dormancy function,” the mobile station UE is configured to, upon detection that there is no more data to be transmitted, transmit a “SIGNALLING CONNECTION RELEASE INDICATION” to a radio access network (a radio base station eNB) so that the mobile station UE can transition to a “Preservation state” immediately.
Here, the radio access network (the radio base station eNB) can control intervals at which the mobile station UE retransmits the “SIGNALLING CONNECTION RELEASE INDICATION” by notifying the mobile station UE of a value of a timer T323.